


Antics

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Multi, gender neutral reader, idk I'm going to trash hell for this, mild spoilers about Quiet, potential smut?, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on Mother Base was something you never expected to do in your lifetime.</p>
<p>Just a collection of Metal Gear reader inserts because I'm trash and in Metal Gear hell. Takes place about midway through TPP. Possible mild spoilers about Quiet in some chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short length of the first chapter. Since it's just a preface I wanted to leave it a little open at the end for the following chapters.

     Working on Mother Base was something you never expected to do in your lifetime. Previously you'd worked as a field medic doing jobs for whatever regime hired you, but as soon as you got an offer to work under the famous Big Boss, you immediately agreed. While part of that decision did come from the fact that maybe you could finally make a name for yourself, the other part was wanting to see the legend in the flesh. Everyone talked about the man with one eye. Your interest was definitely piqued, especially with the amount of rumors going around about him. This could be your big chance to find out what he's really like.  
     Unfortunately, you didn't realize how little Big Boss himself would be at Mother Base. Sure, you'd see him whenever he came back from missions, and you'd grin and greet him with a "welcome home" every time. But still, you couldn't help being mildly bitter that you couldn't ask him all the things you wanted. Instead, you worked with the sick members of Diamond Dogs and you got to know the two men closest the legend. Revolver Ocelot, the sharpshooter who was more than happy to show you around and make sure you were comfortable, and Kazuhira Miller, the resentful amputee who would occasionally invite you to have lunch with him or ask for your assistance in menial tasks around the office. Then there was Quiet, but there wasn't much to say about her. Personally, you didn't mind her all too much. You and Ocelot would trade out keeping an eye on her, and you did enjoy trying to figure out how she functioned. On your boring days you'd usually spend a little time with DD if he wasn't off on a mission with Big Boss. All in all, it was a job that you rather enjoyed compared to your previous work.  
     Today was normal as far as standards go. You had some checkups to do, a little bit of sick treatment, and a brief watch of Quiet. While down in the brig with her, you heard the voices of members above being slightly more active than normal, you turned to see someone coming down the stairs to meet you. Upon seeing who it was, you smiled and let out a small sigh. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Confessional (Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as you hated to admit it, you wanted to impress Miller. The thought of embarrassing yourself or doing something stupid around him made you swallow hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one done! I covered Miller first mostly cause I have an ungodly thirst for him but I also had the best idea for his scenario. I'll probably go with Ocelot next, and save the big man for last! ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง

    You saw Miller slowly coming down the stairs, and you let out a small sigh as you watched him. He constantly refused help, as if that was his way of showing that he was stronger or something. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, you turned to face him with a small smile.

    “You know, you could always ask for a hand with stairs since you’re still adjusting to your new leg.” He looked over at you, but you had trouble reading his expression like usual. Those damn aviators were always in the way.

    “I’m not a child, thank you.” he responded bitterly. Sounded like the usual mood for the older man. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you turned back to Quiet, jotting down a few more notes and closing your notebook.

    “Whatever you say, Miller. Anyway, did you need something? Did Ocelot send you to give me a message or something?”. You heard a scoff and a few muttered words before he spoke again.

    “No, why would. . .that’s not important. It’s past noon and I haven’t seen you around. Why don’t you come eat? You’ve gotta be hungry at this point.”. You checked your watch and frowned, not realizing how much time had gotten away from you. It was about time for Ocelot to come take his rotation anyway, so you turned back to the blonde and gave him a small nod.

    “Sure, I don’t see why not. I’m not doing anything else, and I am a little hungry,” you glanced back at Quiet, but realizing she hadn’t eaten anything since she’d been here, you decided not to offer to bring her anything, “Let’s head up then. Sure you don’t need help up the stairs?” you asked. He shook his head, but after a moment he sighed and offered his arm. A small laugh escaped you and you wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him supported as you trekked up the steps.

    It was actually a fairly decent walk to get to Miller’s office. Sure, you’d gone there plenty of times before, but you never realized how long the walk was until now. The silence between the two of you wasn’t helping the situation at all, since the other was usually much more talkative. The temptation to speak first lingered in your mind, but a small pit of anxiety formed in your stomach when you thought about it. As much as you hated to admit it, you wanted to impress Miller. The thought of embarrassing yourself or doing something stupid around him made you swallow hard. You were caught up in your thoughts and didn’t notice the other stop. He looks back at you, taking a few steps closer and your heart races. A thousand thoughts ran through your head as you averted his gaze, feeling your cheeks grow warm.

    “Why did Ocelot leave you down there alone with Quiet?” he muttered. The question surprised you, and the hint of anger in his tone worried you. You turned your gaze back to him and frowned slightly.

    “What? That’s our normal routine. I mean, I thought he would’ve filled you in by now, since it’s been a few weeks since we started-”

    “That’s not what I’m asking. Why did he think it was okay to leave you alone with that-that monster?” You scrunched your nose and took a step back. Why did he care so much? It was obvious he didn’t like Quiet, but she’d never shown any ill will towards you before. You couldn’t help but get a little pissed when he called her such a name.

    “Monster? Jesus Miller, I know you don’t like her, but she’s really not that bad. Look, you and the men might be afraid of her, but I don’t mind her being here. She’s got potential, and to call her a monster. . .she has to hear that shit enough from other mother base men, I didn’t expect it from you.” You could feel his eyes piercing into you from behind the aviators. You felt your face grow hot and you wanted to look away, but you kept strong and looked him in the eyes.

    “What potential? She worked for Cipher, and it’s clear she’s only worried about killing. You seem to forget she was trying to kill The Boss, remember?”

    “Miller, _you_ worked for Cipher too! How can you be so sure she’s like that when you haven’t even spent time around her?” you lashed. You weren’t sure of his point, but his words were making your blood boil. “Why do you even care anyway? If she wanted to kill us, she would’ve done it at this point! She obviously has the potential to!” Miller reached out and grabbed your wrist, almost losing his balance in the process

    “Look, I’m just worried about you. You shouldn’t be down there alone in case anything happens-”

    “You’re worried? Miller, I signed up for this. I’m not incapable of defending myself! I knew what I was getting into,” you twisted your wrist away, “Why does that even matter to you? We have dozens of soldiers, I can be replaced if I die.”. Something about that last sentence seemed to pierce him, and you suddenly found yourself at a loss for words. He stepped closer again, and everything you wanted to say was caught in your throat, unable to come out. He looked around, and seeing that there were a few scattered mother base soldiers, turned back to you.

           “My office.” he hissed through gritted teeth. Shit. You covered your mouth with your hand, realizing you could’ve really fucked up with something you said. Once the other turned and started walking, you meekly followed behind him. You followed him into the dimly lit room and he shut the door behind you. A lump caught in your throat and you turned to face him, expecting the worst. Instead there was only silence, as if Miller needed to think about his words. The tense air proved to be too much, so you spoke up first.

           "Look, sir, I'm sorry if my words were out of line back there, I just kinda said what came to mind and-" your speech stopped when you felt a hand give yours a squeeze. You looked up to meet Miller's eyes, but you could tell he was looking at the ground.

           "Don't...don't say you're replaceable, okay? You're not, I mean...shit," you could swear there was color rising to his cheeks,  "I know I can be an asshole but...look, I haven't had any sort of intimate interaction in years so I've probably lost my edge.". It was at that moment you realized his intentions. You could feel the heat taking over your face, and you were sure your face was bright red at this point.

           "Miller, sir...is this a confession?" You could hear a small noise get caught in his throat and he coughs to cover it. He fumbles with his words for another minute before pulling you a little closer.

            "Yeah, you could say that. I've had an interest in you, and sure I used to kind of be a ladies man but the war all changed that and...honestly I was just worried that I'd be too rusty or that I'd fuck up on what I was saying, which I guess I kinda did, but yeah I'd be interested in...dating at some point, if that's okay" he sputtered. At the finish of his speech, you couldn't help but chuckle.

           "Really, that's it? I was worried you were gonna discharge me or at least verbally spank me, but it was just a date invite?" You laughed again, and it seemed to be making the other feel more comfortable. Your face felt even hotter as you realized you had yet to answer your XO. “Well, I guess, yeah...I’d be interested in a date too...It’s weird...the other girls around mother base talk about you and Ocelot like dating you guys would be a dream, and here I am…” you trailed off with a nervous laugh. The air between the two of you felt a little lighter, and for once you noticed the older male smiling. He only ever smiled around Big Boss, so this was a shock.

    “Okay, so...dinner then? I mean, there’s not much we could do, date-wise since we’re in the middle of the ocean, so I hope that’s alright.” Miller said meekly, looking up to meet your gaze. You returned his smile and nodded, not finding any words to say.

    “Yeah...I’ll come up to your office, then. Around 6:00 then,” he nodded in confirmation, “Okay, see you then!” You turned to leave, but the other turned you around and planted a small peck on your lips. When he pulled away, his cheeks were brighter than before and he looked away.

    “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

    “It’s alright...Kazuhira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy as hell and I'll probably write smut for him tbh


	3. Anxiety (Ocelot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ocelot. Besides, wasn’t there another thing you wanted to tell me earlier, when we were in the brig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out! Mildly inspired by a dream I had where I had the doki dokis for Ocelot. Remember to check out my tumblr, ThePortugueseNinja, as well!

You didn’t even have to turn around to know who was approaching. The familiar clinking of spurs told you right away that it was the gunslinger. You glanced down at your watch, knowing it was far too early for him to trade positions with you, so you turned and faced him with a quizzical look on your face.

“What’s the deal, Ocelot? It’s still my shift, you know?” You gave him a small smile and he returned it, a small laugh visible in his form. He took a few steps closer, keeping his eyes locked on Quiet instead of you.

“Just coming back with a few reports we’ve gotten back so far about this one. Rather strange things, actually”. he walked past and took a seat on one of the benches. Your eyes trail down to the papers in his hands. The other takes notice of your gaze, and he offers the papers in your direction. “Go ahead and give them a quick scan, if you’d like.” You oblige, taking the papers from the other and plopping down next to him on the bench.

“Huh...a lot of this is pretty strange...she...uses photosynthesis?” The older male chuckles as he watches your face twist in confusion. Some of the things listed are extremely hard to believe, but with everything that’s happened so far, you wouldn’t be surprised. Hell, with all the stories you’ve heard about The Boss, this didn’t surprise you in the least.

“Well, that’s really the best we can figure out so far. Hopefully the medical team can get a little more information as time progresses. But for the time being, this is what we have.”. You hear him chuckle under his breath, along with the muttering of something you couldn’t understand, before he stands up. “Anyway, That’s all I immediately needed. I suppose I’ll let you get back to work.”. The word ‘immediately piques your interest as you look back at him.

“Wait, what does that mean? Is there something else you need to tell me?” you ask. He looks back over his shoulder at you with what looks like a small smirk. There’s a moment of silence and you raise an eyebrow at the other. Finally, he speaks up to break the silence.

“Why don’t you come get some food? The cafeteria should’ve just opened, and I can get one of the men to keep an eye on Quiet. I don’t think she’ll be going anywhere.”. You can’t help but wonder if he’s being completely honest about the other thing he wanted to say, but you decide to go along with him, standing up and stretching.

“I guess some lunch could be good right now. I haven’t really eaten all day.” you sigh, glancing back at the girl in the cell. She’s as she was about 20 minutes ago, on her stomach and listening to music.You quickly jot down one more note, before looking to the older male. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

The cafeteria is surprisingly crowded compared to normal. Then again, you normally forget about lunch until late after most soldiers have already eaten. Usually your only company is Miller. You stick close by the male’s side, trying your best to not get lost in the crowd. It’s not until he taps your shoulder that you snap out of your daze, blinking a few times.

“Did you hear me alright? I asked what you’d want to eat.”. You look up at him before looking at the lunches being served for the day. Suddenly your throat is dry, and you feel as if you can’t speak up. After a moment of thinking, you point to the spaghetti being served that day. As if he read your mind, Ocelot placed a hand on your shoulder. “You wait outside. I’ll be out as soon as I get these to go.”. You nod and hurry for the door. Once you’re in the hallway, you let out a small sigh of relief, feeling much better. Before you know it, Ocelot has returned with the promised food.

“Sorry about that,” you mutter, “I guess I’m not very good in crowds.”. You glance at the floor, suddenly feeling very flustered about the ordeal. When you looked back up at him, he was smiling and offering you a soda. You gingerly took the bottle from him, a small flush on your cheeks,

“Don’t worry about it. Stuff like that happens sometimes. Now, how about we find somewhere to take this and eat?” he grins. You swallow hard and nod your head, waiting for him to start walking before you follow behind him. 

 

After a few minutes of walking, you and Ocelot were seated at the edge of the medical platform, feet dangling over the water and your eyes fixed on the clouded horizon. The air pressure and cloud pattern suggested it might rain soon. You took a sip of your soda, glancing over at the other. Looking at him this close, you realized he was pretty handsome. You felt your face heat up with the realization that you might have a crush on the older male. His eyes trailed over to you and you flushed, immediately looking away. You could swear you heard a small laugh from the other and you glanced back, your eyes meeting his. His eyebrows raised and you found yourself at a loss for words again. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The other leaned back, resting his weight on his hands as a small smile crept onto his face.

“You look like you have something on your mind. Care to fill me in?” he mused. Shit, he caught on quick. You straightened your back and did your best to appear as calm as possible.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ocelot. Besides, wasn’t there another thing you wanted to tell me earlier, when we were in the brig?” you recovered. His eyes closed and he looked back to the horizon, staying silent for a moment as if to think.

“Oh, that’s right. I did mention something, didn’t I? Well...maybe it’s not too important now. I don’t think it’s crucial.”. You could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Your brow furrowed and you leaned towards him, trying to break his demeanor with your stare.

“Oh, come on! You never mention things you don’t need! There had to be some meaning to what you were saying!”. Ocelot looked back to you, finishing off his drink before cupping your cheek. All heat rose to your face and you could swear your heart almost stopped.

“Really? Do you want to know so badly? Well, in that case-” he was cut off by the rumbling of thunder. His sentence trailed off as you both looked up to the sky, a small drizzle beginning. Curse your luck. You almost had him too. Before you could do anything else, Ocelot stood up and stretched out. You did the same, looking up to gauge the rainfall. 

“Huh, I didn’t even know it was supposed to rain today. At least it’s not too bad…”. As soon as your sentence finished, the rain began to come down harder. You dropped your shoulders and sighed, cursing your luck again. A hand on your wrist caught your attention as you were suddenly being pulled towards the base.

“Well don’t just stand there! Let’s get into cover!” He shouted, a small laugh interrupting his words. You couldn’t help but laugh with him, almost slipping on a few puddles as you kept up with his pace. Eventually the two of you reached an area that was covered by the pathway above, enough to keep the both of you dry. You chuckled as you wrung out the bottom of your shirt, every other part of you soaked.

“Don’t think the rain is gonna make me forget what you were about to say! I almost had you convinced back there!”. You turned to face him, a smirk playing on your features. He laughed a little bit, surprised by your persistence. Ocelot turned to you, leaning against the wall and using one of his hands to push back his now damp hair.

“You really do want to know, huh? Well then…” he trailed off, quickly turning and blocking you against the wall behind. Before you had a chance to react or speak, his lips were pressed against yours in a surprisingly gentle kiss. You closed your eyes, swallowing hard and trying to comprehend what was happening. After what felt like an eternity, the other pulled away, a cocky smirk still on his face. You opened your mouth, only able to make a small noise at first, but you tried again, successfully this time.

“Uh, I-I didn’t realize...a kiss was something...you could tell someone…” you stammered. Your eyes darted back and force, unable to keep focus on the male above you.

“Sorry, You’re just...cute when you’re wet, that’s all.”. You could swear you felt like you were going to pass out at that moment. “Well, at least the rain slowed down for the time. That means I have to get ready for target practice with the recruits,” he turned to you and gave you a wink, “You don’t mind watching Quiet for a bit longer, do you?”. You cleared your throat, nodding in agreement. He smiled, turning to leave before you spoke.

“Ocelot! What...what did that mean? I mean...Are we…” you trailed off, trying to collect your thoughts. He turned back to you, pointing at you with the ever-so famous hand pose of his and you couldn’t help but snicker.

“Whatever you think it meant...you’re probably right. Let’s meet up for lunch again tomorrow, okay?”. With that, he turned and walked off. You smiled to yourself, shaking your head and heading back towards the brig,

“He really was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be focused on the chapter about The Boss? Yes.  
> Am I instead going to focus on a reader-insert Miller smut so I can ramble about my filthy headcanons? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm in fact, not dead and now I'm, writing for Metal Gear. TPP has thrown me back into the hell that is attractive older military men. (Honestly I'm getting these ideas out so I can hopefully be more inspired to write the Kakyoin reader insert I've been brainstorming ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧)
> 
> Follow me at my Tumblr with the same name!


End file.
